Ouran, why did we get involved?
by Hufflepuff Head of House
Summary: Storm didn't think much would happen when she moved with her best friend to Japan. That changed when they get dragged into the Host Club. Their peaceful existence isn't very peaceful anymore. "I've never believed in the term 'normal'" T to be safe. MoriXOC HikaruXOC Possibly KaoruXKyoya.
1. Chapter 1

_As we twirled around the ball room, I had to look up to see his face. All I saw was a shadow and two piercing dark grey eyes. I probably should've been afraid, but I wasn't I felt safe. The other dancers and the room itself were nothing more than colorful blurs and shapes as we danced. I wanted to know who this man was, I wanted to know his name. I opened my mouth as if to ask…_

"_Min'na saikō arigatō, K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii."_

I gave a startled yelp, my eyes flying open at the sound of _Hello Kitty _blaring from my alarm clock.

"_Mom's not home tonight. So we can roll around, have a pillow fight. Like a major rager OMFG. Let's all slumber party- " _I slammed down on the dismiss button, it was too early for something that loud to be playing. For a moment I just stared at my paint splattered ceiling, counting the colors and debating getting out of bed, before stretching. I stood from my bed and trudged my way to the bathroom on the right side of my room. Turning on the lights, I let my eyes adjust before staring at my reflection in the wall-length mirror that covered the whole left side. I looked like I had one too many goes on the Tilta World. My waist length copper-red hair was matted and tangled, my bangs standing and going in every direction possible, part of my night shirt was tucked into my pantys, and I had sleep marks on my collar bone. I heaved a sigh and got to work taming the rat-nest aka my hair into a ponytail. As I yanked the brush through the knots, I tried to remember my dream but all I could picture were colorful blobs that gave me a warm, happy feeling.

I sighed and decided not to dwell as I stripped off my night-shirt and putt on yoga pants that had "baby girl" going down the right leg. I grabbed my tennis-shoes, Hulk head-phones and Batman jacket, ran down the stairs and out the door. It was late October so I got a slight chill as I slipped on my shoes and jacket, leaving it open. I pulled my mp3 out of the pocket and plugged in my headphones, blasting _One-shot Two Shot _by D-12, I started on my morning run. I loved running in the mornings, it was calming and a nice way to wake up. I never ran for a sport, was never competitive, plus I only liked to do it as the sun was coming up so I could watch it. It was like the world was at peace and everything was calm.

Three miles and multiple songs later, I was so lost in my thoughts that, as I rounded a corner, I didn't see the guy till I ran head first into his chest. The crash was so unexpected that the force knocked the guy down, with me landing on top of him, our heads clashed and I was rendered momentarily dizzy. Moaning in pain I kept my eyes shut, trying to quell my spinning head, when I felt the guy sit up, causing me to go with him so I was now sitting in his lap. I opened my eyes and the first thing to greet me is a well defined chest glistening with sweat, I felt my face turn red and it wasn't do to the cold or my run. I heard a grunt and brought my eyes up to see a very handsome man, around my age, staring back at me and holding the spot where my forehead crashed with his. He had dark grey eyes, black spiky hair, and a nice dark complexion. For a moment I was tongue tied and could only stare as my blush got worse. It wasn't till I felt him shift did I realize I was still sitting on him.  
"I'm sorry," I all but yelled scrambling off of him, "I'm sorry I ran into you and knocked you over and for not getting off of you immediately," I continued ranting as we both stood up, looking anywhere but his eyes, "I was just so in thought and my music was turned up so loud, I wasn't watching where I was I going and -this is just so awkward. - I mean, I'm awkward, I've always been awkward.- I don't think you're awkward, I think you're pretty hot - did I just say that out loud?!- What I mean is-"

"Ah."

I looked up from my, very interesting, shoes -and, woah, was he tall - to see him holding out my mp3 and headphones, I must have dropped them during the coalition. "O-oh, t-thanks." I stuttered. He placed his hand on my head with a slight smile, nodded, and continued his run. I watched him go for a few minutes, rooted to the spot, not sure what just happened or how to handle it. Finally I turned around and ran back the way I came.

_That was so awkward. Echo is never going to let me live it down but I need to talk to somebody about it. Hello embarrassment._

* * *

When I got back to the house (mansion) it was 9:34 A.M, the maids and butlers hard at work. I made my way up the stairs and took a shower, changing into a black and red plaid skirt that ended mid-thigh with stockings and a form, but loose, fitting top. The top was custom made and one of my favorites it had a picture of Sebastian from Black Butler when he was chained to the wall in the dungan, beaten and bloody, with the words, "He's sexy and we know it," across his stomach. I blow dyed my hair and put it into pig-tails right above and a little behind my ears. I fluffed my bangs, gave a smile to the mirror, then went next door to see if Echo was up.

Echo was my best friend, she was lazy and loud but determined and thoughtful. I knew I could talk to her even if it meant teasing for the rest of my life, if I asked her not to, she wouldn't tell a soul.

The minute I opened her door I was assaulted by Echos music going full blast. Looking to the center of the room I found her on her bed typing away on her computer, still in her sleep clothes; a sports bra and mens basketball shorts. Her chin-length purple hair standing up like she was Sweeney-todd. "Hey!," I yelled at her, "turn down the music and come eat breakfast!" Not looking up she turned off her music, "I'm not hungry," she stated. I rolled my eyes, "if you come down I'll tell you what happened on my morning run."

At this she paused and finally looked up. "Why? What happened?" Echo knew I wouldn't tell her about my run unless something unusual happened. I smiled and shrugged, leaving her room, "come down for breakfast and I'll tell you." I heard a groan and the padding of her feet as she followed.

* * *

"HAHAHA!" Echo doubled over in her chair, pancakes forgot in her hysteria. "Only you would run into a hot guy and humiliate yourself!"  
I chucked a blueberry at her head, "shut up! It couldn't be helped!" And it couldn't, like I told the guy I was awkward, and she knew that. Echo covered her mouth with her hand trying to muffle the giggles, "yeah, sure." She gave a few more giggles before finally calmed down just as her step-dad, Vincent Valentine, walked into the dining room. He was a tall man, 6'4", with brown hair and crystal-clear blue eye. He was reading some papers and muttering to himself as he walked up to the table. "Hey Dad." "Hey Vince." Vincent looked up from his papers as if just realizing he was in the dining room and not his office. "Oh hello sweetheart," He bent and kissed Echo on her forehead, "good-morning Storm," he nodded at me. Vincent Valentine was a great man, he owned bakeries all across the world, a business started my his grandmother, everyone related to him had a passion for the culinary arts. "Going to join us for breakfast?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, I came to grab something to eat in the office," He looked towards Echo, "wheres your mother?"

"She had to see a client this morning remember?" He nodded, grabbed one of the many muffins, and started out of the room then paused, "Oh and don't forget you have to go to that school, Our- something or other- and get familiar with the grounds today." We nodded and made sounds of agreement, since our mouths were full. He nodded back and continued on his way. As soon as we were done, Echo stood and started complaining, "why do we have to go to school?" I stood as well and together we headed back up stairs. "Because if you're going to take over Vincent's business, you need to know this stuff." I told her. She glared at me, "why are you so serious?" she asked. I shrugged and told her, "I have jitters." she nodded and went to her room closing the door. I walked into mine and tried to breath as I did my makeup. Jitters was my word for nervous and when I'm nervous I don't joke around and I don't like it when others do. I put on mascara, liquid eyeliner and my favorite stain lip-gloss. I gave myself another smile and took a deep breath. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OHSHC.**

"It's pink! IT"S FREAKING PINK!" Echo spat as she glared at the building in front of us. She folded her arms over her loose t-shirt, just like mine it was custom made, but hers had Eren and Levi from Attack on Titans standing back to back with the words, "I ship this, get over it." She had on her favorite black flare jeans and combat boots. Her hair was done, the front flat ironed and down and the back spiked up. Her ever present satchel slung across her chest. We often joked that if you didn't know her, she could pass for a man if she wanted to. And it was true she has been referred to as a male. But for today she decided to be female so she added a black bow to her hair and opted to not wear her chest binder, not that it made a difference, she was very flat chested.

"It's not so bad," I told her, "it could've been a bright hot pink."

Ouran Academy, one of the most elite schools in the country, maybe the world, was a light baby pink and looked like a castle. Around the school was multiple gardens, even from the sidewalk I could smell all the different flowers. _I wonder if I'm allowed to eat lunch outside?..._

Echo dropped her arms and muttered, "yeah that's true.."

"Now come on, I want see the inside." I grabbed her arm and listened to the _click-clack _of my stilettos on the ground as we made our way inside. It was just as huge as it appeared to be; with the high arches of the pillars, the grand halls and chandeliers. We paused for a while, taking it all in. "This architecture is amazing.." I said softly to myself. Echo must have heard because she deadpanned at me and said, "Really?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, I had the tendency to wonder about things that most people didn't. Why something was made, when it was made, what were they thinking, how long did it take, what are other people doing in different countries, what are they thinking about and why etc. I was just a nosy and curious person like that.

It was was the last hour of classes so the halls were completely empty as we made our way to the office we were in when we enrolled. The meeting with chairman Suoh wasn't very long, maybe 30 minutes. It was mostly about our uniforms, light yellow puffy dresses. I didn't think they were so bad, Echo, of course, protested. She didn't like wearing dresses very much and if she did they weren't very girly. After some debating (arguing) it was agreed she could wear the boys uniform, it was better than the dress. I had asked the chairman if I could add some personal touch to the dress and, maybe because he was tired from arguing with Echo, he agreed.

And so we set off to explore the school, not wanting to get lost on our first day tomorrow. After getting turned around a few times we eventually figured out where the lunch room, art room, libraries, and class rooms were. I was in class 2-A and Echo was in class 1-A, chairman Suoh explained it was because I was a year older when really I was only a couple of months. My birthday was in July and Echos was in February which meant right know I was sixteen and she was fifteen. I guess it had to do with how their school system was set up.

We were looking for the music rooms when we saw a guy wearing a cloak and talking to a cat doll walking towards us. Only when he was right in front of me and Echo did he stop walking and looked down at us. Yes, down, the guy seemed to be at least 5'10" with that slouch of his and it didn't help that I was 5'1" and Echo was 5'3" but with my pumps I was at least an inch taller than her.

"Hello~," the guy said.

"Hi." "Hey," We greeted back. Echo studied the guy as I smiled politely at him, in theory the guy seems creepy and maybe crazy but he didn't give off any of those vibes he actually seemed kinda nice. Okay he was a little creepy but like I said mostly nice. _I wanna cloak, _I thought, _preferably in dark blue…_

The guy bowed, "I am Nekozawa, Umehito." Echo and I gave a slight bow back and Echo said, "Valentine, Echo and this is Cloud, Storm." _My name sounds weirder backwards…. _"It's nice to meet you Nekozawa-san," I said.

He held the cat puppet up to his ear then turned to us, "Beelzenef tells me you are new here."

"Uh..?" I couldn't find words for this. _Beelzenef?…. _Luckily I didn't have to, Echo did for me. "Yes we are," she answered, "and how does Beelzenef know this?"

"You are not wearing the school uniform." We both looked down at our clothes then back to him. "Touche," I muttered.

"I would like to ask if either of you, if not both, are interested in the Black Magic club." Nekozawa asked. "Black Magic.." Echo repeated, she seemed interested. "Would I get one of those cloaks?" I asked pointing at his. He smiled, "only if you want one." Echo and I studied him for a bit longer before she nodded, "sure I'd like to check it out, Storm?" I thought about it for a moment then shook my head, "nah I don't believe in magic and if I did it would go against my religion." Echo nodded but I saw her roll her eyes a little when I mentioned religion. We believed in different things, and she didn't care for when I brought mine into my decisions, but it never became a problem. "I'm going to keep looking around the school." I told her.

"Okay, I'll call when I'm done and we can go home." She replied. I bowed again to Nekozawa, "Thank you for the invitation and, again, it was nice meeting you." He nodded back, "You as well, and if you ever change your mind…"

I smiled, "of course and if you're getting rid of any cloaks…." He chuckled, nodding, then faced Echo, "If you'll follow me Valentine-san."

"Call me Echo," she told him as they walked down the hall. I waved and went in the opposite direction.

I was still wondering fifteen minutes later and starting to get sleepy, when I finally found the music rooms. Choosing at random, I opened one of the doors and stepped inside. It was as beautiful as the rest of the school but instead of music stands and a few instruments like I thought there was couches and tables with flowers. _This place is so freaking weird…._ I walked in more and made my way around the furniture, looking at everything. Reaching the back of the room I found something stranger. It seemed as if someone tried to make one of the couches into a bed. A pillow was at one end, a pink blanket with bunnies on it spread out and- the most curious thing of all- a light blue canopy hung from the ceiling over the couch. It looked like something for a toddler. I gave a yawn and thought, _what the hell?... _I was tired and a nap seemed great. So I slipped off my shoes and layed down on the couch, bringing the blanket up to my chin, letting my eyes fall closed.

I was almost fully asleep when I felt something poking my shoulder. I shifted and gave a small groan as I opened my eyes. It was a little blurry at first but when my eyes adjusted I found myself looking at a blond haired elementary student with chocolate brown eyes. "Yes?" I mumbled sleepily. "Why are you sleeping in my bed?" He asked quietly. I could hear other voices in the room but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Oh. This is your bed? I'm sorry," I was a little more awake now and started to get up, "I'll get up." I whispered. I was about to sit up when he placed his hands on my shoulders, "No, you don't have to I was just ask-" he yawned, interrupting himself, "-ing." Even in my sleep induced haze I notest he was adorable.

I scooted back some, laying on my side and pressing my back in to the couch to make more room. "Here, why don't you climb in and take a nap with me?" I asked, still whispering. He gave a bright smile, "then we can cuddle!" He hopped onto the couch and curled up into my chest as I tucked the blanket around him. He looked up at me, "I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey."

I hugged him close, remembering taking naps like this with my nephew, "I'm Cloud, Storm. Just call me Storm." Honey gave me one more smile before we closed our eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for not updating. I've not had internet for the last month and a half? I think? I am sorry and am currently working on more chapters. **

* * *

I woke up when I felt Honey leave the bed. I was groggy so I stayed put, stretched out on the couch.

"This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we're love interest." I raised my eyebrows and looked out the canopy a little. I saw six boys including Honey. I assumed the tall blond they were all staring at was the one to talk. _Anime?... Cool! I hope I'm not a squealing school girl… _

"Yeah? Well what are we?" the ginger haired twins asked. _Fascinating… _

"You boys are the homo-sexual supporting cast!" I gave a snort and had to cover my mouth to smother my giggles. "So please make sure you do not step across this line." I was finding it really hard to stay silent. "You've got to be kidding."

"Hey listen boss…," one of the gingers began.

"I don't think you get it…" His twin continued.

"If word got out that Haru-chan is really a girl then she won't be able to be in the host club any more." Honey finished cutely. _Oooh a secret… _I grinned mischievously, I loved finding out secrets. _Wait! Host club?..._ I deadpanned, of course richies would have a host club in school.

"But if Haru-Chan started wearing girls clothes, I'd bet she'd be even cuter then she is now!"

"Kinda like the girl in my bed!" I froze and I could see the other boys all turning to stare at Honey. "What girl in your bed?" the twins asked. _Damn it Honey… _Things were getting good. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping as I heard them approach the bed. I breathed deep and even keeping my face relaxed as they moved the canopy aside.

"See! Isn't she cute, kinda like sleeping beauty!" Honey exclaimed. I willed myself not to blush, unless I give it away that I was awake. They all stared as I yawned and I sat up, stretching out my back. I found all six boys staring at me, including Honey. I reached up and made sure my pigtail didn't fall out of place while I was sleeping, then stood, stretching out my legs. Honey smiled at me and asked, "did you sleep well Storm-chan?"

I reached over and ruffled his hair, "Yes I did, Honey-senpai, thank you for asking and letting me use your bed."

He giggled, "It was no problem, you seemed really sleepy."

"When did you get here?" I heard two voices ask. I looked up and met the eyes of the twins.

I thought about their question, "that depends. What time is it?" Another boy with black hair and glasses answered, "it is currently 6:35 P.M, Cloud-san."

"Then I've been here for about three hours." I told the twins, a thought suddenly occurred to me. I turned back towards Glasses and eyed him suspiciously, "how do you know my name?" Suddenly the tall blond boy cut in, "Ah! My princess! Forgive us for not having noticed such beauty being only but a-" He was cut off by my phone.

"_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses, Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses, She borrows some rings from the couple next door, Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor, She looks into his eyes, and she says I _-"

"Helen Keller." I ignored the the strange looks I got from the boys.

"_Hey, you ready to go?" _It was Echo.

"Yeah, where are you at?"

"_The front hallway." _

"Okay be there in a minute."

"_Kay, make it quick, I want to go back to bed."_

I started looking around for my stilettos.

"You and your bed, one would think you were attached." I teased her.

I dropped to my knees looking under the couch.

"_I am attached, that thing is damn comfortable."_

Ah ha! Found 'em! I slipped them on, rolling my eyes as I said, "I'm on my way, don't miss your beloved to much!" I gasped dramatically putting my hand over my heart and pretending to swoon.

"_I try, but it's hard!" _she responded just as dramatic.

I gave a wide smile, "have fun with that!"

"_Bye!"_

I turned back to the boys and started walking to the door. "Well it was fun, but know I've got to g-" I stopped in my tracks, the words catching in my throat as I caught sight of a tall male figure with _dark grey eyes! _

I felt my face heat up and my eyes get wide as I stared at him. As he stared back, his expression stoic, I saw recognition flash in his eye and his lips gave a twitch. Whether to frown or smile I don't know.

It seemed like forever when I finally looked away from his eyes and tried to finish my sentence, "um, uh, g-go, uh," and I hightailed it out of the room as fast as one could in three inch heels.

I knew my face was red and that I still had a dear-caught-in-headlights expression on my face but I couldn't seem to calm myself down as I speed walked down the front hall and out the front door, grabbing Echos arm as I pasted.

I was tense with embarrassment and didn't relax till we were safely in the limo and on our way back to the Victorian style mansion we called home. Echo turned to me as I visibly slouched in relief back into my seat. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's up with you? You looked like you were afraid of something."

I turned to face her, "The guy I ran into this morning goes to that school!"

Her eyes widened, "what are the odds?" she asked.

"I don't know! But he was with his friends and- " I gasped- " what if he told them about what happened?! That's so embarrassing! What if they're laughing at me right now?! Oh god!" I moaned throwing my head in my hands.

"Whoa, whoa," Echo grabbed my shoulders, making me face her again, "calm down, breath. He probably didn't tell them. He's a richy rich, remember? He probably has other things on his mind and didn't think twice about this morning."

"But I saw his eyes! He recognized me!"

"So? It doesn't mean he thinks anything of the encounter."

I stared at her for a bit longer. Then I took a deep breath and nodded at her, "you're right, you're right." She scoffed, "when am I not."

"Oh gee, I don't know, always?" She reached across the limo and shoved me. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "so where did you run in to him anyways?"

"One of the music rooms. Apparently they have a host club there." I said, nonchalantly as I waved my hand behind us to indicate the school that had long since left our sight. Echo froze and I smirked. She has been fascinated with Host clubs ever since she saw them in an anime. She took a deep breath….. Then let out a high pitched squeal, her hands flapping. "We have to go after school tomorrow!" Echo stop bouncing and turned to me with a some what evil smirk, "I'll be dressed as a boy…."

I saw where she was going with this and returned the smirk.

"... So maybe I can be a host…."


End file.
